Gracias
by DariaSuzu
Summary: Un simple gracias puede cambiar a una persona llena de temores e inseguridades. ーTwoShot, sin spoilersー
1. Gracias

_Los personajes y en sí el universo de BNHA pertenecen a su respectivo autor._

 _Fanfic narrado desde el punto de vista de Yaoyorozu Momo._

 **Nunca antes había pensado mucho en temas como el amor... siempre he estado más ocupada con los estudios que con otra cosa, porque al fin y al cabo es lo que mi quirk necesita, estudio.**

 **Pero desde hace unas semanas no puedo quitarme de la cabeza a cierto compañero de clase que tengo justo al lado ahora** **mismo, y me esta dificultando todo, estudiar, comer, dormir...**

 **Tampoco es que haya hablado mucho con Todoroki-san, a veces nos ayudamos con los deberes en clase y punto, no hay más.**

 **Pero siento algo extraño cada vez que se acerca para pedirme aunque sea una simple goma, o los deberes de ese día, da igual lo que sea, siento como si fuese la persona más feliz del mundo en el momento que se dirige a mí.**

 **Siento _ーcomo muchos diríanー_ mariposas en el estómago, es un tanto extraño.**

 **Y ahora mismo está mirándome, siento su mirada, y me hace sentir tan avergonzada e incómoda...**

 **Quiero devolverle la mirada, pero definitivamente no puedo, no soy capaz.**

 **También me gustaría confesar estos sentimientos, porque no es algo que me gustaría llevar dentro de mí mientras dure esto, pero...**

 **Cada vez que pienso en confesarme solo me imagino cosas horribles como que me rechaza, dejamos de hablar, me ignora...**

 **No podría vivir con eso.**

ーYaoyorozu, ¿todo bien? -Preguntó el chico de cabello bicolor, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro-. la campana de clases ha sonado hace rato y he visto que estabas como... en otro mundo. ¿Pasa algo?

ー¿Eh? -Miré hacia la puerta y efectivamente, casi todo el mundo se había ido, había quedado tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta-.

ー¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería? no te noto bien. -Dijo con un tono medio preocupado-.

 **Se preocupa por mí de esa manera y tan solo somos compañeros de clase...**

ー¡No hace falta, Todoroki-san! -Me levanté de mi sitio, algo nerviosa-. T-Tan solo pensaba en algunas cosas... -Empecé a recoger mis cosas, sin poder mirarle a la cara siquiera-.

 **No le escuché decir nada después de eso, simplemente me cogió del brazo cuando me iba a ir y me miró seriamente.**

ーEstás extraña, ¿pasa algo? -Volvió a repetir, esta vez con el ceño un poco fruncido-.

 **Me quedé en blanco, ¿qué debía hacer en estos momentos?**

 **Si mi quirk fuese como el de Iida-kun, podría salir corriendo de aquí sin decir nada y no volver nunca.**

ーVerás...

 **No sé en qué momento decidí abrir la boca, y encima para soltar un simple "verás".**

 **Lo único que sé es que tengo mucho miedo, debo inventar alguna excusa, rápido...**

 **Aunque se me notaría mucho que estoy mintiendo y eso creo que lo cabrearía más, ¿¡qué hago!?**

ー¿Sí?

 **¡AAAAAH! ¿QUÉ HAGO? PIENSA YAOYOROZU, ¡PIENSA!**

ーYaoyorozu, no me gustaría quedarme aquí todo el rato, tengo cosas que hacer...

 **Lo siento tanto... ¡siento ser tan estúpida para esto!**

 **Quizás lo mejor sea confesarme, para que me rechace y así no me vuelva a hablar más, porque estoy pareciendo una tremenda idiota ahora mismo.**

ーBueno... es que... ¿a ti alguna vez te ha gustado alguien, Todoroki-san? -Intenté decir con mi mejor sonrisa actuada, me quería morir por dentro-.

ー¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

 **Ya está, la he chafado...**

ーNo me gusta hablar de sentimientos, Yaoyorozu. -Desvió un poco la mirada- pero... no he tenido tiempo para eso, he estado ocupado en mis cosas siempre.

 **Me lo imaginaba, al fin y al cabo él y yo nos parecemos mucho...**

ーEhm... siento mucho hacerte perder el tiempo con esto, pero... verás es que...

 **Ahora ha levantado un poco la ceja derecha, esperando mi respuesta, se ve hasta gracioso.**

ー¿Es que...? -Dijo dando hincapié para seguir con mi frase-.

ー¡Es que a mí me gusta alguien!

 **Confesé súper rápido, no sé ni siquiera si me entendió, pero ya está, lo he dicho** , **me siento libre.**

ーAh... ¿sí? ¿quién te gusta?

 **Por un momento llegué a notar un poco de molestia en su voz, ¿le habrá enfadado que haya dicho eso? Seguro que es porque lo tengo retenido aquí en clase por una tontería como esta...**

 **Cogí aire como nunca y lo miré a los ojos, luego agaché la cabeza, para decir lo que sería mi veredicto final**.

ー¡Me gustas tú, Todoroki-san!

 **Si el aula estaba silenciosa porque tan solo quedábamos nosotros dos en ella, ahora lo era aún más.**

 **No me atreví a levantar la cabeza, y de la propia nada empecé a llorar, queriendo que se abriese un agujero en el suelo y me tragase la tierra.**

ーYaoyorozu.

 **No puedo mirarle...**

ーYaoyorozu. -Volvió a repetir, pero con algo más de fuerza en la voz-.

 **Simplemente no puedo...**

ー¡Yaoyorozu!

 **Al escucharle alzar la voz, inmediatamente levanté la cabeza y lo miré...**

 **¿Estaba sonriéndome?**

ーGracias, Yaoyorozu. -Se acercó y me abrazó-.

 **¿Gracias?**

ーHas tenido el coraje de confesarte, y te lo agradezco, yo no podría haber hecho algo así.

 **Escuchar esas palabras, hicieron que lo abrazase más fuerte y llorase aún más que antes, no sé por qué pero me sentí aliviada, sentí que por fin tenía confianza en mí misma** **y que todos temores e inseguridades se habían esfumado.**

 **Y todo gracias a él.**

ーSoy yo quien debería agradecerte.

 _Al principio iba a ser un OneShot, pero había gente pidiéndome continuación y tuve que hacerlo :P_


	2. Continuación

_Hubo varias review (que por cierto, ¡arigato!) en el OneShot de **"Gracias** " que me pidieron una continuación en la que se supiese lo que le dice Todoroki a Momo, porque el "Gracias" da a entender que le dice que no (aunque es todo lo contrario)._

 _Así que por eso, hago esta segunda parte (y final) de ese OneShot (que ahora sería... ¿TwoShot?)_

 _En fin, ¡espero que os guste!_

 ** _ーーーーーーーーー_**

ーGracias, Yaoyorozu. -Se acercó y me abrazó-.

 **¿Gracias?**

ーHas tenido el coraje de confesarte, y te lo agradezco, yo no podría haber hecho algo así.

 **Escuchar esas palabras, hicieron que lo abrazase más fuerte y llorase aún más que antes, no sé por qué pero me sentí aliviada, sentí que por fin tenía confianza en mí misma y que todos temores e inseguridades se habían esfumado.**

 **Y todo gracias a él.**

ーSoy yo quien debería agradecerte.

ーーーーーーーーー

 **Después de unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos, Todoroki-san rompió nuestro abrazo, separándose delicadamente, y yo me limpié las lágrimas; esbozando una leve sonrisa.**

 **Aunque... aún estaba algo confusa**

 **¿qué quería decir con ese _gracias_?**

 **Me habían cegado tanto esas palabras que no me di cuenta de la situación en la que me encontraba:**

 **¿me había rechazado o se había confesado él también?**

 **Se lo debía preguntar, directamente, ya no tengo nada que perder así que...**

ーTodoroki-san... -Dije con algo de timidez-.

ー¿Sí? -Me miró directamente a los ojos-.

 **Me perdí en su mirada por unos instantes, esos ojos tan extravagantes me confundían y encantaban como nada lo había hecho antes.**

 **Tragué saliva, respiré y...**

ー¿C-cuál es tu respuesta exactamente? quiero decir... ese gracias no responde a mi pregunta.

ーNo me has preguntado nada tampoco, has dicho que te gusto.

 **En qué situación más tonta nos encontrábamos...**

ーSí, cierto... perdón, rectifico lo que he dicho entonces. -Carraspeé y volví a pensar mejor mis palabras-. ¿Qué quisiste decir con ese gracias? ¿y-yo también te gusto?

 **Lo había hecho... había tenido el valor de preguntárselo, ¡nada me va a parar ahora!**

ーPues... supongo.

 **¿¡SUPONES!?**

ーTe di las gracias porque fuíste tú quien se confesó, y no yo... -Desvió la mirada, girando un poco la cabeza hacia un lado-.

ー¿Q-Quieres decir que agradeces el que yo me haya confesado... porque tú no podrías haberlo hecho? osea... ¡¿correspondes mis sentimientos?¡

ーAsí es.

 **Respira Momo, respira...**

ーEntonces... -Todoroki se llevó una mano a la nuca-. ¿somos pareja ahora?

ーOh... pues e-eso creo -Me atreví a acercarme un poco más a él, todas mis inseguridades se habían ido-.

 **Volvió a mirarme y yo le sonreí como nunca antes lo había hecho, sintiéndome feliz y aliviada.**

 **Pude ver como él al igual que yo, había sonreído, muy levemente pero sonrió.**

 **Al final todo había salido bien, muchísimo mejor de lo que yo esperaba.**

 ** _ーーーーUn año despuésーーーー_**

 **Era el día de nuestro aniversario y Todoroki y yo lo habíamos celebrado yendo a un parque de atracciones, la verdad es que me mareé algunas veces en la montaña rusa, ¡pero lo pasamos genial!**

 **Luego fuimos a mi casa y vimos una película en el salón, acurrucados en el sofá. Cuando terminó estuvimos un rato charlando hasta que me entraron ganas de soltarle...**

ー¡Feliz aniversario, Todoroki!

ー¿Otra vez me lo vas a decir, Momo? No hace falta que lo repitas todo el rato...

ーPor supuesto que hace falta, y lo diré mil veces más si quiero, porque te amo, Todoroki.

 **Me miró a los ojos puso una mano en mi mejilla, sonriendo como él hace.**

ーEntonces... feliz aniversario de nuevo, Momo.

ー¿No decías que no hacía falta?

ーTe lo digo de nuevo porque yo también te amo.

 **Lo abracé tirándome encima de él, besándolo en los labios dulcemente.**

 **Definitivamente, no olvidaré nunca ese** ** _"gracias"._**

 _Y aquí termina el fanfic, ¡ahora sí y de verdad xD!_

 _Espero que os haya gustado, podéis dejar cualquier comentario al respecto, ¡lo leeré con gusto!_


End file.
